This Is War!
by softball3163
Summary: When the 4 Big Time Rush boys hear about Gustavo's new girl group idea, The Dreamers, they are furious. After failing to convince him they were good enough they knew one thing; This means war! But as there "war" goes on will relationships start and end?
1. OC is needed Deadline is Tuesday!

**Hey Fanfiction Writers! I am writing a Big Time Rush Oc Story. All the character info is underneath this! The deadline is Tuesday, August 22, 2011. I need 3 OC girls for the guys love interests! Thanks so much (Anyone who wants to start reading the story go to chapter 7 :D)**

Name:

Nickname:

Birthday:

Personality:

Appearance:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Favorite Color:

Favorite Song:

Clothing Style;(polyvore really helps!)

BTR Guy:

Audition Song: 

**Here is the bio for my girl Jessica!:**

Name: Jessica Marie Windler

Nickname: Jesse, Jess, or occasionally in tough situations Windy

Birthday: March 16, 1994

Personality: Sweet, Shy, Artistic, Funny, Athletic, loves to have fun with her 3 best friends!

Appearance: Fair but tan skin(from the beach), hourglass figure(busty :P), sea green almond shaped eyes, Long curly light brown hair. It looks kind of like this .com/images/search?q=long+light+brown+curly+side+bangs+&view=detail&id=&first=0&FORM=IDFRIR

Bio: Jessica is a very shy girl unless she is with her 3 best friends or her family. She can't imagine life without them! She would do anything for them…except auditioning for a band. People have always told her she had a great voice, but there was always one problem; stage fright. That is why she wants to become an artist. She isn't afraid of showing people what she created! She is very proud of it and in fact wishes one day her masterpieces would be in the Louvre! But life is a crazy rollercoaster, and Jessica is one of the many passengers holding on hoping that her life will be how she wants it. Even she knows that there is no way in hell that is going to happen.

Likes: Art, Singing privately, Animals, Guitar, piano.

Dislikes: Fake people, and boys who break your heart.

Fears: Insects!

Favorite Color: Aqua Blue

Favorite Song: When I die Young- The Band Perry

Clothing Style;(polyvore really helps!) mostly wears and skirts like this .com/yeah/set?id=35062280 and .com/jessica_windler_outfits/set?id=30603179

BTR Guy: Carlos :D

Audition Song: Rolling in the Deep- Adele


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I meant for my contest whatever will end Tuesday, August 23, 2011. But here is a little Prologue about the boys hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" the four boys said simultaneously. The news was so shocking to them it was like the end of the world!<p>

"Listen dogs I am going to make a girl band and there is nothing you can do or say to convince me not too." Gustavo said in his normal scary tone.

"But remember that girl band, the, Kats' Crew, they quit on us and went to Hawk Records" said Logan in a very serious tone. He is always the smart one. Still pretty crazy but the smartest out of all the boys!

"I was wrong about those girls they were nothing but pmsing tweens. I need a girl band that is….well your age group." Said Gustavo

"But what about us? you're not firing us right? I like it here there is girls, pools, and I can wear my helmet and no one cares!" said Carlos. He is probably the…craziest one out of all of them. He really likes his helmet, and partying, and his swirly slides. He is practically a ball full of fun!

"Boys its final we will be heading out tonight and we will go to a small down in Pennsylvania this time. It is final there is nothing you can do." Kelly said and Gustavo and she started walking out.

"Wait you can't go We won't let you! Quick James block them!"said Kendall. He was just getting over a breakup with Joe so he couldn't really think of good schemes like usual. He was always the so called "leader" of their many schemes.

James went in front of them and stood there in a stance that looked like he was a football player. "James what the heck are you doing?"said Kelly.

"I am about to stall you….WITH MY WASHBOARD ABBS." James said while he lifted up his shirt and exposed his abs. Yes they were sexy but it didn't really phase Kelly or Gustavo, and they walked passed him and almost out the door.

"O yeah Dogs? Don't do anything stupid while we are gone, because if you do… well I will knock all of the dog out of you!" Gustavo said and then they both walked out of the door and left for their flight.

"What are we going to do now? We are being replaced…. Again!" Carlos said in agony.

"Maybe we can get to know the girls? They are probably nice people." Logan said but he realized he should shut up because of the evil glares he was getting.

"I just don't know why my abs didn't work they ALWAYS work!" said James to himself. Looks like kendall how to use his brain for this one

"There is no reason to try to impress Gustavo again it just wouldn't work. We need to use the big guns." Said Kendall.

"Well what would that be its not like we can just go up to the girls and say Hey girls we don't like you please leave!" said Logan making a good point.

"We could always show them who runs Rock Records?" said Carlos being surprisingly smarter than usual.

"I got it! What if scare them out of here?"Said James while putting on his purple bandana.

"NO JAMES PUT DOWN THE BADANA! WE DON'T NEED THAT RIGHT NOW!" said Kendall and James obeyed with a pout. "Okay guys this is definitely war."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this! Please review :D and remember there is still time to submit your OC character! It will probably end tomorrow at 2:00pm. So remember please review<strong>

**Bye **


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey Fanfiction writers :D I need to say that this little announcement will be deleted tomorrow at 5:00pm! Anyway, I just wanted to say that even if you don't get picked for the story I Loved, and I seriously mean LOVED all of the OCs you made. So I decided that if you pm me that you want to be in the auditions you will be! But there is a catch. You have to pinky promise me(that means it is legit :P) that even if you don't get pick for one of the 3 love interests you will still read and review my story. I promise you will all get at least a paragraph! Yes it will be hard but I will do it:D So remember PM me if you want one. Thanks so much you guys :D**

what i Mean to be more clear is that say your OC isnt picked for one of the main characters. If you pm me you will still have at least a paragraph in the story!


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I was at a Yankee game (AND I MET TRACEY MOREGAN XD) so I will probably have the winners up tomorrow. Sorry guys But you can PM me still to be in the auditions! I think I have 4 people so far so come on people PM me but remember to keep that promise (In chapter 3):D Love you all Bye!**


	5. Winners!

**Hey guys before I say any of the winners I just wnt to say this…. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and actually taking your time for my story! I love all of you guys :D anywy the winners are**

For Kendall:

Lucerzia Rae Castella- ohsnapitzdee

For James

Iris Caylee Edwards- Xavier Julius

For Logan

Charlotte Gabrielle Moreu- Slctfreak

* * *

><p><strong>And as I promise the auditioners for well the auditions :P<strong>

Auditioners

Nicolkacola

Freakierthanfreak

Undisclosed

BTR obsessed fan

Ilikefriedchicken

XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX

Instrumental

Musicunderground

Ililyesterday

MaddyB3

Miss. Whatsername

BSB plus BTR equals Heaven

**Sorry to anyone who didn't make it BUT I will make another OC story soon…I will give you a spoiler another time ;) and I hope you will all enter that one too! I will probbly put up CHAPTER 1 tomorrrow. BYE!**


	6. First Steps to Fame

**Hey Guys here is the first chaapter of This Is War! I hope you like it. Please read and Review! (Warning: If you want to know what Charlie is saying copy and paste it and put it on google translation with the settings to French-English. BUT everything she says is very explicit so be warned!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: First steps to fame<span>

"Where is Charlie? She was supposed to be here by no right Jessica?"Said the girl with the straight raven black hair. Her name was Lucerzia but every called her Lucy. She was an outgoing yet stubborn girl who moved to Pennsylvania a few years ago and met her three best friends Ice, Charlie, and Jessica. She was obviously Italian but she was one of the prettiest Italian ballerinas you would ever see. Her straight hair would always elegantly follow her when she twirled like she was now.

"I don't know I hope she is alright." said the girl with the light wavy brown hair while she painting her supposedly "next masterpiece". That was Jessica and she always wanted to be an artist ever since she could pick up brush, and she was actually good at it too. She loved painting more than she loved singing, which was probably because she had stage fright. She was probably the quietest out of all of them but she is definitely a ball full of fun when you became close to her. Just ask her friends.

"Well guys don't worry she is probably fine." Said the girl with the brownish red hair. That was Iris but we call her Ice. She was probably the most caring out of all the girls. She would always have her "first aid kit" when the girls were sad or it was…there time of the month. She can give you advice on anything boys, life, friends, and it always seems to be good!

"Maybe she felt like hanging out with Alfred!" said Lucy sarcastically but still twirling in a ballerina stance that was so perfect!

"Or maybe she was kidnapped!" said Jessica still painting trying not to make any imperfections. "What do you think Ice"

"Well I think she got caught up in the storm I mean look at it." She said as they all glanced to see the pouring rain and a few flashes of lightening. But right then the door opened and revealed a curly brown haired girl.

That was Charlie. She is from France but joined a foreign exchange program last year and came to America and is now living with Alfred Schively who is a creepy stalker boy! She is a very sweet girl but has a very _colorful_ French vocabulary. I mean she is worse than the Jersey shore sometimes. But overall she is a very polite girl who just wants the follow in the footsteps of Madonna.

"What!" said the three girls scared at what the possible replies could be.

"You know the boy band **Big Time Rush**? Well the producer of them, Gustavo Rocque, is at our community theater right now!" said Charlie jumping up and down "We can be famous but we have to hurry its ending in 15 minutes!"

Jessica looked at all the girls. Lucy was almost in tears of joy. I couldn't blame her it was her dream to sing just like her opera singing Mom, and Dad. Then Jessica looked at Ice. She was calmer than the others but you could tell by her face that she was REALLY excited, and nervous. She had always been known as the theater kid in the town so having this chance to become famous was big for her. Last Jessica looked at Charlie. She was jumping up in town singing a little chant that went like this. "We are going to become famous, and then I never have to see that pervers baise d'Alfred again" There were two reasons Charlie was so excited; the first she could finally be the Madonna-like star she dreamed of, and the second was that she would be free of Alfred forever!

"Why wasn't I excited like them, I mean I could be famous, and get to have the great life, and get to…perform...in front of millions of people, watching you to find all the mistakes you do." Jessica thought to herself. She knows why she isn't excited, it was the stage fright. She rather not go to the auditions and make a fool out of herself. I mean they are professionals and she doesn't really want to hear their critique either.

"What's wrong Jessica? Why aren't you excited?"said Charlie while stopping her cheer and making everyone else be quite.

"It's just…. Remember Ice in kindergarten when I was the good witch in the wizard of oz?" said Jessica. "Well I was scared out of my wits in front of about 30 people…I'm not going to be able to perform in front of people or practically do anything famous people do! I will just stay here you guys go."

"And Leave YOU, Jessica we can't do that. Trust me I'm nervous to but I know with the support of my friends I will do great!" said Ice being as sweet as usual.

"Listen guys you are all a lot better than me. I mean Lucy can hit a_ F_ easily! You can sing anything you set your mine too, and Charlie can hold a note out for almost 2 minutes! All I do is…sing."

"That is not true! You're an amazing singer, since that one time you showed me I know I would have competition! We aren't going unless you come with us!" said Lucy being stubborn but it seemed to help Jessica.

"PLEASE!" the 3 girls said together to Jessica.

"Well…ok I will for you guys." Said Jessica as the others cheered.

"Ok girls this is our first step to fame." Said Lucy as the girls walked out the door in the hope of coming back famous.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys auditions are next but there is a hurricane so im not sure if I will post it this weekened sorry ;(. But remember your promises(R&amp;R)! Bye!<strong>


End file.
